


Culture, Genetics, and Omegaverse AU

by peoriapeoria



Category: Omega verse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anthropology, Genetics, Meta, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: I've played with this some more and on skimming my other meta I realize my assumptions have changed, so it's better to release this separately and not as a chapter





	Culture, Genetics, and Omegaverse AU

So, in Omegaverse Alpha on omega sex is the 'gold standard'. However, in the model I've composed, Alphas, Co-Dominate Betas and Zetas are socially confounded.  
(AABb AAbb Alphas AABB Co-Dominate Betas Aabb Zetas All construed as Alphas)  
Only the Zetas beget any omegas (a quarter of the time on zetas, fifty percent of the time on omegas) and the Alphas are begetting Zeta/zeta, beta and Alpha in varying ratios. Co-Dominate Betas Alpha beta on zetas, and just beta on omegas.

Omegas and zetas may be bred by betas to ease their heat. Omegas produce 3/4 betas (3/16 omega and 1/16 Aabb) while zetas 1/16 omega, 3/16 Alpha, 3/16 Aabb, 9/16 beta.

Note, the distinction between Zeta and zeta is environmental; omega rich environments make Aabb function as an Alpha while Alpha rich environments make Aabb function as an omega. This presumably is turning on and off any number of regulatory gene sequences. Sequestering omegas off together would produce a fine means of a 'sneaky reproductive success'.

Betas are less fertile with Alphas and other betas. Some Co-dominant Betas may live as betas. Only half of male betas can get pregnant and female betas cannot impregnate. Stipulating beta eggs are X only prevents lowering male pregnancy any further.

Now, you'll notice that here we've got a mismatch between culture and biology. That was already noted in there being more phenotypes than terms, and more genotypes than phenotypes.

In order for male and female to have a meaning when the Alpha, omega or beta is the 'primary' sex status, I'm stipulating that females do not impregnate males. (I've written Omegaverse disregarding that, Peggy siring a child on Steve was worth it.) Thus XY->XY, XX->XX, XY->XX are potentially reproductive. If omegas have something that prevents Y eggs being fertilized by Y sperm, that would make them more reproductively successful than male zetas (saying that YY is terminal). A reason for omegas being exclusively male would be aabbXX having some fault not possessed by aabbXY. This fault would also need to not be present in AabbXX.

Some things this model of Omegaverse opens. Femslash has lots of possibilities; I don't know if all of those possibilities are of interest to femslash writers. Beyond Mpreg there are other kinds of Unexpected Pregnancy which might be concurrent with Alpha penetrated and/or Alpha on Alpha sex. There are options of non-reproductive omega heats, such as female beta/female zeta and Alpha female/male omega. One could write betas that pay as little attention to both Alphas and omegas as is possible in a world that lauds that dynamic.

This diploid model is one where there are two loci each with two possible alleles as relates to Dynamic. XX female and XY is overlaid on it.

AABb AAbb Alpha  
Aabb Zeta  
AABB Co-Dominate Beta  
AaBb aaBb AaBB aaBB beta  
aabb omega  
Aabb zeta

 

One could work up Omegaverse with just one locus with three (or more) alleles, or multiple the loci beyond two. I've kept this close to Mendelian inheritance because that's the genetics theory I know best.


End file.
